The Wandering Heroes
by Hiei The Fire Demon
Summary: When hereos are lost and brought together for one last adventure amazing things can happen...... All reviews excepted.f you read it. You are supposed to review. So plz review. Pairings will be stated inside and R+R *Updated*
1. The Fateful Wedding

Note: This is my very first fic. I have read a bunch of others before but just mustered up enough courage to make one. It may be short, but trust me it will be filled with humor and that mooshy stuff you know you like. For the first few chaps it will explain how the characters get to the same dimension or world whatever you want to call it. Oh yeah and the pairings in this chap well none really, but later on Squall and Rinoa will get together. I know, I know it's the basic pairing but hey what can I say. They look make a good couple. Now have fun reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters or any of the games made and owned by Square or any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. If you have any questions please contact my lawyer. What am I old enough to have a lawyer...let me think.....I'll have to get back to you on that.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
The Wandering Heroes  
  
Chapter 1- Final Fantasy 8  
  
The world had been quelled from the evil that once plagued it. Ultimecea was gone for good and the heroes who did it could finally settle down and have some well deserved rest and peace. They were hoping to see the end of the adventures, but a new ordeal was just beyond the horizon. It had been almost a year or a half since the legendary battle. Many of the heroes from the group were with someone else. Married or in a relationship, but Irvine of course was still trying to find a good woman that would put up with his attitude and rude personality. Squall wouldn't confess his love for Rinoa, not just yet at least, but Zell would always mention that he caught the two once or twice in Rinoa's bedroom doing some stuff. Squall always denied it immediately and turned away and Zell got a smack or two over the head by Rinoa who would blush at the mention of the subject.  
  
The day was Quistis' and her boyfriend named Ken's wedding day. They were having it outside in the forest near Balamb Garden. It had been cleared of all monsters so it was safe for the celebration to take place. The forest was very beautiful. The sunshine had shown through at random spots through the dense forest leaves, making the scenery glow with the fresh scent of trees and the scrumptious aroma of the various wild flowers hidden away in the deep dense wood.  
  
As they walked down the aisle small specks of sun would glitter down on her long, white, gown. When they stopped at the end of the aisle they turned toward each other and gazed into each others eyes. But then, to there dismay, Seifer stomped into the wedding. Squall stood up at once pissed at Seifer for coming as he warned him not to come or else he would have to pay, but Rinoa put her hand on his shoulder as to tell him to sit back down before he got into some serious trouble. Almost everyone knew Seifer had a thing for Quistis, but no one ever talked about it.  
  
"Seifer I thought I made sure I didn't invite you here. Now would you mind leaving!" She told him, turning around and glaring intently at him.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering why I didn't get an invitation. Aren't I friend, Quisty?" He said back, totally ignoring her request. Quistis fumed as Seifer called her that silly little pet name that he wouldn't stop calling her ever since he found out about Quistis and Ken. Selphie stood up from her seat nearly knocking it backwards but catching it in time, seeing the perfect day being ruined and turned toward Seifer and yelled.  
  
"She didn't invite you because she knew you'd do something like this!" Irvine quickly stood up forcing her back down to her chair and standing up himself to confront Seifer. Seifer seeing Irvine pulled his gunblade out and balanced it neatly on his shoulder, all the time staring at the cowboy, like daring him to come any closer to him. Irvine was stupid or to stubborn enough to take the dare, but was quickly knocked back down to the floor by Seifer's steel hard fist and fell on his back, right near Selphie's feet, who knelt down next to him trying to shove his shaking hands away from his bloody face. He let his hands wander away from his broken nose only to see a pair of bloody hands in front of his face.  
  
Squall stood right back up and walked into the aisle. Rinoa wouldn't dare to try and stop him, but followed him into the aisle. By then they had gotten the entire party's full attention, but none involved in it, with there ever gazing eyes. Seifer tore his gaze away from a suffering Irvine and looked up at Squall and smirked.  
  
"Oh so know the 'hero' will come and save the day. Well bring it on" He said motioning for him to attack him.  
  
"Well I don't have my gunblade with me, but I'll be glad to fight you with my bare fists." He said putting his fists up. Seifer thought to himself, 'Hell I might have a chance at beating him this time, that is if chicken- wuss doesn't bust in.' He dropped his gunblade down on the grass floor next to him making a loud thud on the soft soil. He put his fists like Squall did as well. "Alright then let's start this..." Irvine finally stood up from the floor. His coat had blood stains all the way down. Irvine started at Seifer, totally pissed at him for what he did. Selphie was trying to hold him back by tugging on his light brown leather coat before he could do more damage, but to no avail. Rinoa ran up as well hoping to break up the fight, before the entire day was destroyed. At that moment though, all of the people that were involved in the incident blacked-out. All the other guests saw was the five disputing heroes disappear into thin-air. All stood amazed and wide- eyed at what happened, not really being able to take in the whole thing at once. The first to talk was the obnoxious and rude Zell who exclaimed, "What the hell just happened?!" Not long after that the wedding was post- poned and the search began to find the five fighters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Soon enough, though the five could be seen in a shadowy forest, lying down in a soft grassy patch. Rinoa pushed herself up from the floor with her arms; her legs though were still lying on the floor. She looked around her surroundings for something familiar to her. All the others were still on the floor except Irvine who was rubbing his eyes. She stopped her eyes on Seifer who was still knocked out. She glared at him for ruining the wedding. She heard someone abruptly clear there throat and she wiped her head around toward the sound. Her weary eyes then stopped on a tall man. He was wearing a white bandana with spiky brown hair atop his head. His face was stern as he looked down upon the group. His hands were shoved into the pockets' of the white pants he as wearing. He had a white jacket on with many bandages on underneath around his gut. He seemed very strong with his many muscles being showed. He walked slowly over to her and looked down at her and said with a slightly deep voice and said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Later on in there stay in this strange world they would find out his name is Sanosuke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's the first chap. Hope you liked it. And it will definitely get more romantic as next chap will show how the heroes of Inuyasha get to meet the famous Rurouni Kenshin. I will also make the next chaps longer. And r+r, like always. 


	2. The Ice Hurricane

Ok, I'm back again with the first update. In this chap the heroes of Inuyasha will be taking the stage. This chap will be an Inuyasha/Kagome. Hope you like it and R+R. And your criticism is always welcome here!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin. No need to contact lawyers. And I can't have a lawyer. But my parents can!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Wandering Heroes  
  
Chapter 2- Inuyasha  
  
The evils that once riddled the world Inuyasha lives in are now no more. Nearly all of the demons that lived in the past were destroyed or hid in the deepest parts of the world. Almost all of the horrible things Naraku and his offspring had done while they were alive were undone. The Shinkon Jewel had been put to rest and was never seen again in Japan or any other part of the world. Kikyo went back to heaven and stayed there for the rest of her afterlife. Miroku's curse had been lifted and his children weren't plagued by it. Sango left the group and hoped to rebuild the village Naraku had destroyed and start a new family. Just recently Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten married. At first Kagome was reluctant to, because she thought it was just because she looked like Kikyo, but soon realized that he really did love her not just because of her looks. They decided to live in the past. Inuyasha thought that the future world wouldn't accept him as a demon, and Kagome agreed with that, even though she would always travel back to her own time to visit her little brother. Shesso-maru never bothered them any more, but he would visit them occasionally hoping that Inuyahsa could finally have happiness after relieving him of the desire for the Shinkon Jewel. What they didn't know was a new adventure was sneaking up on them that would disturb there happiness.....and get Inuyasha really pissed off.  
  
The day had been terrible and it seemed the night was going to be no better. Thunderstorms were rumbling the skies outside, occasionally sending a lightning bolt down toward the forest surrounding the cabin. Kagome and Inuyasha were huddled together in front of the hearth, a brilliant fire dancing in the fireplace. Kagome had went asleep on Inuyasha's lap her head nuzzling his chest, her soft raven hair tickling his skin. He sat there with his head bowed and a smile on his face. He was just on the brink of sleep when a loud thunder rolled down onto the forest.  
  
Kagome woke suddenly as the thunder passed away. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at her.  
  
"It's ok. It's only the thunder. Go back to sleep now..." He said with a soft voice.  
  
"I don't think I can... How about we eat? I haven't eaten any dinner yet..." She replied moving of his lap and sitting down on the carpet next to him.  
  
"Yeah you're right... What food did you bring?" "I thought you were going to bring the food." She told him with a quiet voice.  
  
"Uh-oh... I guess we have no food, out here in the woods. Damn..."  
  
"I guess we'll have to leave tomorrow. I was looking forward to a nice week too." Kagome remarked, standing up and walking over to the bedroom.  
  
"What do you think it's my fault we have no food?" Inuyasha yelled back, also standing up and staring at her. Kagome sighed turning around and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"No I'm just saying that you forgot to bring it"  
  
"So you are saying it's my fault we have nothing to eat!" He said walking up to her.  
  
"Well you didn't bring food after I told you too! So yes it is your fault" They both stood there for a while before Kagome started to giggle.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?!" He yelled at her.  
  
"Well it's just---your so cute when your---mad" She said in-between giggles.  
  
"Yeah I guess I do have a rather handsome look when angry" He said pulling back and gloating to himself. At that point both of them were laughing at themselves and there silly little argument.  
  
After a few minutes they calmed down and were sitting at the wooden table not far from the fire.  
  
"No but really what are we going to do for food. I'm really hungry..." Kagome said to the half demon half human.  
  
"Well I guess we have to wait till morning. We can't go out in this..." he said motioning toward a window. Outside you could see the forest nearly breaking apart under the power of the wind. The trees looked like they were being bent like a ruler.  
  
"I hope there isn't a tornado out there..." Kagome shuddered. A loud crash was heard inside the cabin that echoed along the walls. "What was that?!" Kagome said pushing her chair back.  
  
"It wasn't thunder this time; it sounded like it broke some trees. I'll go and check it out. You stay here." He said walking to the door. Kagome glared slightly at him for telling her what to do again.  
  
He opened the door as a cold sheet of rain hit his face. He then noticed it wasn't rain but small hail balls. He ignored them for the time being and looked around for the source of the noise. It was to dark to see so he ventured out into the storm holding his hand up blocking some of the hail from his eyes. The cold was already getting to him. It felt like it was winter already, but it was near the end of summer. He came to the forest and could see a figure in them not to far from the edge of the forest either. He could barley make out what it was wearing. It seemed to be wearing all white.  
  
"Shessho-maru? What is he doing out here now?" He said to himself. He noticed he was looking up at something. He turned around and looked up toward the sky. Kagome's fear had become true. There was a huge tornado. But it didn't seem like a normal one at all. It seemed like a faint blue...an ice blue  
  
"Shessho-maru!!!" Inuyasha yelled over to him. The wind must have carried his voice over to him, because he turned away from the swirling twister. He ran over to Inuyasha and stared down at him.  
  
"You must leave here. Go now with Kagome." He demanded.  
  
"What are you crazy?! First tell me what the hell that thing is!" Inuyahsa yelled back.  
  
"If I must explain it is an ice-twister. It seems one of your old childhood nemesis's thought you unfit for this world and is trying to kill you and Kagome." Shesso-maru explained to his half-brother.  
  
"Well how is he making it?" Inuyasha questioned him with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"He is an ice lord. It seems after he left the village where he met you he joined an old temple and trained there with the monks at the temple and soon became a lord and servant of the Ice God, his purpose to rid the world of all demons, half or full." He replied.  
  
"How do you know all this Shesso-maru?!" He yelled back through the raging wind.  
  
"Not know. Let's get to the cabin. Then you can get ready to leave. Now go!" He demanded.  
  
"Wait! Why don't you take him on yourself?" He said. "He's in the middle of that thing. You go and try to get at him. Now hurry to the cabin. I'll go with you" Shesso-maru said running for the door.  
  
He flung it open and ducked inside followed by a soaked Inuyasha. It was considerably quieter inside.  
  
"Kagome we have to go now. Grab anything important and hurry" Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded and ran into the bedroom. Shesso-maru sat down at the table and waited for them. Kagome returned with a rain coat tightly wrapped around her. Shesso-maru stood up and walked to the door, not making a sound as he walked. He opened the door and all he saw was a huge spiral of ice ripping through the forest. He watched it wide-eyed as it came even closer, he turned around and dived on top of the two of them knocking them to the ground as the flurry of ice overtook there backs and there minds were lost in the chaos..........  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-  
  
The three woke up in a dark room. They were all tied up in a chair each. Men were sitting all about them. It seemed they had been kidnapped.  
  
"Hey look the funny looking one is waking up!" One of the thugs said standing up from his chair. He was referring to Shesso-maru. With a quick look about he ripped his bindings off and stood up from his seat. Inuyasha woke up when he stood up. He tried to stand up but found himself unable to move. He ripped off the bindings as well and saw his half-brother throwing one of the thugs through a wall. He turned toward Kagome and knelt down to untie. He let the ropes fall to the floor. He shook Kagome some to try and wake her and her eyes slowly opened. She looked to Inuyasha smiling at her.  
  
"What happened?" She said with a weak voice.  
  
"I'm not sure my self" He looked over to his half-brother and saw him letting a limp body he had in his hands fall to the floor.  
  
Shesso-maru looked over to the two and smiled. A man wearing a violet gi, peered into the room through the hole Shesso-maru made. His violet eyes scanned the area at the many beaten up thugs and the one man standing next to them. His red hair was tied in a long ponytail and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek was all that Shesso-maru was looking at and thought, 'I bet he's been in a battle or two'. Little did he know he was Kenshin Himura, also known as the legendary Hitokari Bahttosie. The only thing he said as his gaze landed on Kagome was.  
  
"This looks bad, yes it does" Kenshin said.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
That's it for this chap. Hope you liked it. If you think the chaps should be longer then just say so in the review. Next time we'll see how the heroes of the Rurouni Kenshin dimension (it rhymes.) are taking this phenomenon. Please review. Till next time. See ya! 


	3. The Kamiya Dojo

Ok the third chap is up. I promise it is longer and we will see how are Rurouni Kenshin friends are taking this change. Karou/Kenshin here too. Ok now go and read, and remember review.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Rurouni Kenshin, Final Fantasy, or Inuyasha so don't sue please. Thank you for not taking my few feeble possessions. If you did then I hate your living guts! Now time to read! ^.^  
  
%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.%.  
  
The Wandering Heroes  
  
Chapter 3- Rurouni Kenshin  
  
The small dojo, located in a forest area, were the few people left who are interested in learning a style of swordsmanship trained at. The style they taught here was the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style, the style of the sword that protects, instead of kill. It was run by Kamiya Karou, the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style, but everyone just calls her Karou. Over the period of time she owned the dojo, she had picked up many free loaders. Each had a bad past. One in particular had a very bad history. Kenshin Himura, also known as the Hitokari Bahtosie(sp?), the man- slayer. Even though now his sword fighting days are over he still carried his reverse-blade sword with him so he could help train Karou's students. The government had become a lot more stable and didn't have to rely on Kenshin's help with rebellions and rogue swordsman assassinating people and rampaging across Japan, anymore. Still the people that came to the dojo in that time stayed after there problems were solved. Karou didn't really mind, but it did bother her at times, like when Yahiko busts in while she's in the bathroom or when Sanosuke's complaining about her cooking. Kenshin, though is really the only one who didn't bother her. He would never really complain about her cooking and would always do his chores. Sometimes he even helped her cook, but it came out just as bad as usual, but it was the help that counts. Sano was still gambling, but wasn't into any other criminal activities and such so he wasn't in to much trouble. Yahiko was still trying to master the style and was actually very close to completing his training. So now Kenshin and the others problems were over or so they thought......  
  
The few past days had been hectic. Everyone had been talking about the demon dog that had made quite the appearance in the market. They at first had been chased down by the people who saw them, Shesso-maru was going to attack, but luckily Kenshin was there to witness it and helped them get away and stopped Shesso-maru from killing them. He brought them away from the market and straight for the dojo. On the way they had seen a few people along path. One of them was so scared of the two dog demons they fell into the river by the road and nearly drowned but was saved by a quick Inuyasha. Along the way they had said nothing, until they came to the dojo.  
  
They all stopped as they approached the dojo. Kenshin and Kagome were huffing and puffing for breathe, while Inuyasha was breathing kind of fast and Shesso-maru was normal as he was full doggie demon and could sustain such a run. After they had all caught there breath they looked around at each other. The first person to talk was Inuyasha who said.  
  
"So where they hell are we?" He asked Kenshin.  
  
"You are at the dojo of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu swordsmanship style." Kenshin answered.  
  
"Dojo? What part of the world are we in?" Shesso-maru asked.  
  
"I think we should go inside," Kenshin suggested walking toward the Dojo. Inuyasha looked over to Shesso-maru who turned and walked to the dojo. Inuyasha looked to Kagome who shrugged and walked to the dojo as well. Inuyasha sighed heavily and followed the two inside.  
  
Kenshin slid the door open and walked inside. He looked around for anyone and motioned for them to come in. He crept to his room and slid that door open. They all entered and Inuyasha closed the door behind him.  
  
"So could you explain to us where we are?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"We're in Tokyo, Japan. I'm not sure what happened, but you're not the first group of people to appear here. Actually five others are here right now. It's been a few days since they arrived, but we still have no idea how they got here, that we don't. They told us they had never heard of a place called Japan or any other countries in the world. I expect the same happened to...." Kenshin stated. Inuyasha started to talk and yell at Kenshin for not telling them more, but Kagome stopped him from talking and told Kenshin.  
  
"I'm Kagome, this is my husband Inuyasha," she said motioning at Inuyasha, "And this is Shesso-maru. As you can see they are both dog demons and very powerful ones at that, but they aren't evil, they are good. And yes we have heard of Japan. We are actually from it, well different time periods of it. It's a long story. But if we're in Japan then what year is it?" She said. " Well I am Kenshin Himura and I'm not really sure your from just a different time period....None of the books about the history of Japan mention a demon named Inuyasha or Shesso-maru, and if your as powerful as you say I think they would have you---" But he was interrupted by Karou, the assistant master.  
  
"Oh Miss Karou, I'd like you to meet these lovely guests we have, that we do" he said with one hand behind his head and one motioning toward the three. Karou looked over the three and smiled.  
  
"So we have more guests do we? Well why didn't you come and tell me Kenshin!" As she said Kenshin you could here a slight tone of anger in her voice. Kenshin laughed a little before excusing himself and running to go do some chores before he got hurt by Karou. She walked in with a light purple kimono on. "Well hi everyone. May I ask what your names are? As Kenshin may have told you we do have some others here as well." Karou asked politely. Kagome was about to talk when Inuyasha interrupted her instead,  
  
"Hey we want to know what's going on here. What-" But he was interrupted by Kagome who had knocked him over the head as he fell to the floor. "I'm sorry about my husband he doesn't mind his manners very much." Kagome apologized. "Don't worry, I understand," She said referring to Kenshin. "Oh yes, my name is Kagome, this is my husband Inuyasha and this is Shesso- maru. He's a bit of a quiet one" She whispered the last part to her, but he still heard her and perked an eye up at her, but Kagome just smiled at him.  
  
"Well hello everyone. I'm Kamiya Karou, assistant master of this dojo, but you could just call me Karou." She said as Inuyasha stood up from the wooden floor rubbing his head.  
  
"Hello Karou. I hope we'll be good friends." Kagome told her.  
  
Then Karou left them and made her way to yell at Kenshin. Kagome turned toward the others and looked down toward Inuyasha who was still rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh come on now, I didn't hit you that hard." Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah you did! And what are were you thinking telling them everything." Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Well she seemed very nice, unless you still only like women that look like Kikyo!" She said turning away from.  
  
"Hey I thought we cleared that up!" He said yelling back at her. Shesso- maru then started to chuckle lightly at there argument. "Hey what's so funny?!" Inuyasha yelled at his half-brother.  
  
Not long after that the doors burst open as a Kenshin came running in with a yelling Karou right after him, knocking him over the head with her candle stick. The three stopped the argument and slowly inched out of the room as Kenshin and Karou circled them around and around.  
  
Outside they could still here Karou and Kenshin tearing apart his room. They got away from the door and reached the backside of the dojo which was much larger than the front. Out back was a man with a cowboy looking man leaning against a wood post fence. Then there was a woman with a blue sweater on, on the other side playing with two small girls, one bigger than the other. Kagome looked about and thought to herself, 'These look like nice people. I'll go and introduce myself,' she said walking down the steps and toward the three girls. Inuyasha looked about and sighed seeing nothing of interest, he left and went back inside to see if anyone else was there. Shesso-maru was anticipating his chance to get to the dojo so he could see how these people fought, so he left for there.  
  
As Kagome approached them they stopped playing and Rinoa approached Kagome.  
  
"So we have more guests here. My name is Rinoa." She told her.  
  
"Hello Rinoa, I'm Kagome. And yes I am new here." The two little girls walked up to Kagome and started tugging on her skirt. The bigger one said.  
  
"Did you come to play with us too?" she said and the smaller one peeped in.  
  
"Yeah did you come to play with us?"  
  
Kagome smiled down at them and said. "Sure I'll play with you!" and knelt down and picked her up. She was going to have a good time there.  
  
Inuyasha walked past the room that Karou and Kenshin had been fighting in. He noticed that there were no sounds inside, strangely. As curiosity took him over he opened the door slightly and peeked in. the room was dark, and couldn't see a thing inside, but he could still hear noises inside like the rustling of blankets and clothes. He opened the door a little more and the sunlight shone on the two. Kenshin was on top of Karou on the bed. Karou's Shirt was off and her bra was showing and Kenshin's gi was thrown on the floor. They were making-out right after they were fighting! Inuyasha quickly shut the door as he heard the two getting off the bed and getting there clothes gathered up.  
  
Inuyasha said, "Sorry! Sorry!" while walking away from the door. Karou ran out of the room not long after that, blushing from an extreme embarrassment and ran toward her room to gather her thoughts. Inuyasha had run away and into the front of the Dojo looking for anything there.  
  
Shesso-maru entered the dark dojo. He looked around for anything exciting. Inside was a case full of wooden swords, a closet, nothing special. He walked over to the cabinet and opened it up. He grabbed a candlestick and looked at it for a while. Then he remembered when his father first taught him swordplay.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
There stood a large man in the river, his large dog ears going down his back and his long tail getting wet in the water. In his hands was a small skinny sword. It didn't look like a powerful weapon, just a simple, kind of beat-up Japanese sword. He took his black shirt off and threw it into the wind. He looked over to the small boy also with dog-like ears and a small tail who didn't look a year older than 7. In his hand was a wooden sword.  
  
"Come at me and strike." The man said in a deep voice. The boy did as he was told but was knocked back down into the water. "More power, strike like the son of a god. Do it again, until you can hit me." And so he tried again and again, but couldn't even touch him....  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Shesso-maru put the wooden sword back and closed the cabinet. He walked to the sliding door and exited to talk with Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin had finally emerged from his room. He made his way out back to see if the others were back from the market. He found Inuyasha sitting on the steps watching everyone else.  
  
Kenshin sat next to him and said, "You should go and talk with them, that you should," Kenshin said to him.  
  
He turned toward the rurouni and said, "I thought there was five other people here, but I've only seen 2. Who are the other 3?" "  
  
Oh yeah I forgot. They are out at the market. I was with them but had wondered of I guess. There's Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Squall, Seifer, and Selphie." He said counting them off on his fingers.  
  
"Wait that's 6, who are the other three?" Inuyasha said getting impatient.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi are all guests from this world. Yahiko is training here, Sano is a bit of a bum who just stays here, but he is a good friend to have around, and Megumi is a doctor we helped out. You'll meet them soon." Kenshin said.  
  
"I hope so, because this place is getting boring..."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Ok that's it for this chap. This one is a lot longer than the others. Next time we introduce the heroes of Final Fantasy 7 and what happens when the rest of the 'guests' get back to the dojo and meet the newcomers. Well now all you have to do is review. See ya next time! 


	4. The Depresser

This one will be all about the heroes of Final Fantasy 7 heroes. Well I'm not going to spoil the chap for you. Find out for yourself. Now start reading the third chap of The Wandering Heroes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy 7 or Squaresoft or any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters. No smart remarks this time...  
  
#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#  
  
The Wandering Heroes  
  
Chapter 4- Final Fantasy 7  
  
Cloud's ordeals were over at last, even though he lost someone dear to him. The one he avenged not long ago. She was Aeris, one of the only Ancients/Cetra that existed at the time. Cloud had defeated Sephiroth only 5 months ago. The people were still trying to recover from the attack on the world by Sephiroth's comet. But that was all over. The black material had been destroyed so it could never happen again. The weapons created by the planet when Jenova first arrived were destroyed. The use of mako had become forbidden in the world and the evil corporation known as Shinra had been brought down. Jenova was defeated quickly after Shinra was taken down and the entire SOLDIER that had been infected by Jenova was unfortunately killed as a cure for it couldn't be found. The Jenova cells inside Cloud were destroyed though, after he beat Sephiroth and entered the life stream the Jenova cells inside him were destroyed. This didn't happen with Sephiroth, because there was too many for it to be cured. The world was settled and they were joyous. But the one who made this dream a reality suffered more than any.....  
  
Cloud lay hidden away in the confines of the old Shinra mansion in Nibelhiem. He had hidden himself away a lot after he defeated Sephiroth. He had nothing to preoccupy him from the pain of losing Aeris. He continually contemplated suicide, because he thought he couldn't survive without her. One thing kept him from this though, the thought of becoming a memory. What all of his actions would do to his friends? How sad they would become. He constantly researched the books inside the basement seeing all the old secrets of the Shinra. Many were startling; others were quite funny, like many of the old experiments Hojo used to do when he was an assistant, always trying to become more famous then everyone else by creating the weirdest creatures.  
  
Tifa hadn't seen Cloud for a few days and was becoming worried about him. She ventured into the mansion peaking into all of the rooms. She came to the staircase that led to the basement and descended them hoping Cloud would be down there. The tunnel was normal now, only dirt walls and ceiling. She came into the neatly furnished room and found Cloud sitting on the desk on the far end of the room. His hands were running through his hair continuously as stress had been overflowing in him for the past week. Tifa was always depressed because of him. She knew she had feelings for him, but she didn't know if he did to her. They were constantly gnawing at her mind, telling her to let them out, but she didn't want to ruin there friendship, which she was most certain would happen if she told Cloud about her love for him, while he was in this state.  
  
Tifa walked up to the spiky haired man and put her soft hand lightly on his hard back. He perked an eye at her. Cloud had become a lot more protective of himself and hid most of his feelings inside. He resumed his stare at the floor, hoping she would just leave him alone.  
  
"Hello Cloud...I have good news..." Tifa said to him hoping to cheer him up. He just sat there in his position and seemed to ignore her.  
  
"Barret is getting married. His fiancée is really nice. You should go meet her..." She suggested to Cloud hoping he would leave the dark mansion.  
  
Cloud's expression didn't change. He let his arms fall to his side and he straightened his back, so he sat at full height. Tifa became much more joyous at his reaction. She gave Cloud a heart-warming smile and Cloud stared at Tifa. She seemed so care-free to him, always trying to cheer everyone up. He kin of liked that. He felt himself having affection for her, but he quickly banished it away. He didn't want to feel this way anymore. Not getting close to anyone seemed like the solution to this. Tifa knew he was thinking this and knew it would only make his heart yearn for a new love even more. She hoped it could be her that could give him that love.  
  
Cloud nodded his head and made his way toward the staircase. Tifa's spirits had risen as he walked away from her. She had expected him to have a positive attitude toward this, but it was beyond her hopes that he would leave. He had spent countless nights here and no matter what any of his friends had done he wouldn't leave while he was there. Tifa ran after him letting out a giggle for the heck of it. The sound rang inside Cloud's ear. He hadn't heard anything that nice since he last heard Aeris. He quickly shook it from his mind and thought no more of it.  
  
Cloud came stomping out of the mansion walking slowly along the dirt path. Tifa followed not far behind him. They made their way to Cloud's house. He flung the door open and walked up to his bedroom. Tifa stood at the bottom of the staircase and waited there for him to return.  
  
After a few minutes Cloud came back out. The only thing that had changed was that his large Buster Sword was strapped to his back.  
  
"You still carry that thing around? I don't even were my gloves anymore... There aren't many monsters alive anymore you know." Cloud walked blankly down the steps one by one. As he passed Tifa he gave her a very intensive glare. She just stood there and started back, holding her ground firmly and doing a good job too. Cloud didn't understand her anymore. She didn't avoid his death glares like everyone else. Yet she still acts very nice to me. Tifa sure is a confusing one. They stepped out of the house and started there walk to the newly built tram system. It had been extended all across the continent. They each filed onto the small carriage. No one else was on. Not long after they got on it started to downpour.  
  
"There at Barrett's house in North Corel. After Shinra was overthrown a lot of the money was given to the towns and cities that suffered because of the Mako Reactors. North Corel is really nice now. It's good you are able to get out like this. Don't you like the change?" Tifa asked. Cloud just stared out of the window at the darkening land below. Tifa looked into his empty eyes. They used to be such a beautiful turquoise blue. After the fight with Sephiroth they became an empty grey, an endless void on his face. Tifa hated it. She hated Sephiorth. Why did it have to happen to Cloud?  
  
The tram car came to an abrupt stop as they arrived at the station in North Corel. Tifa nearly fell of her seat, but quickly regained herself before Cloud could notice. They exited the carriage and went into the rain. They were totally unprepared for the storm. They made there way for the town not far from there. They ventured farther and father into the night rain. They came to a large gate made of many metal bars and on the top was a large eagle. There was a small cabin not far from the gate and they approached it. As they came to the door a tall lanky man appeared from the cabin. He opened up an umbrella and looked at the two.  
  
"Ah! It's just you Ms. Tifa. Lord Barret told me you'd be coming soon." The man said with a rather high-pitched voice.  
  
"Hey I thought I told you not to call me miss anymore." She said a small tone of annoyance in her voice. Cloud was quite confused; 'Barret had never been called Lord in North Corel before. I guess he's like a hero here. Nibelhiem is too stupid to know when the own neighbor goes out and saves the world. Lucky Barret...' he thought to himself. The gatekeeper opened the gate for them and they went inside as the gate closed behind them.  
  
Inside Cloud was stupefied by what he saw. The once rundown dump that was known as a town, was know a rather huge city. There was about three or four skyscrapers that stood out plainly. The lights on them shone like stars. They seemed to be one with the sky. There was many beautiful plants around, ranging from huge trees with tree trunks bigger than a truck to small red flowers that seemed to glow even in the horrible rain. The buildings themselves were made of pure rock. Not ugly brown rock, but nice white rock. The houses were very well kept and the lawns seemed like treasures all there own. The city was obviously not like Midgar. This was a city evenly blended with nature and human works. This balance made the city one of the most beautiful. This was just a sample of the real thing. When the storm passed then they would be able to see the true North Corel.  
  
They were heading for a rather large house. Not as big as a mansion, but still big enough for anyone to be comfortable in. The lawn was split in two; on one side was empty grass with a few flowers specked here and there. The other was a messier place. There was a few lawn chairs lying around. And some beer cans. Cloud just passed by not really noticing much but thought to himself, 'This is where Barret lives? Never thought he would live in a rich place like this...' They came to the door, which was a tall one painted pure red. In the middle was a door knocker shaped as a eagle head with the eyes staring menacingly at the guest. Tifa raised her hand and grasped the knocker. She slammed it hard and let it fall back to the door.  
  
Cloud felt very uncomfortable and wished he could disappear and go back to Nibelhiem, no matter how much he hated it. The door opened as Barret came peeking out. His shaven head pulled back in as he flung the door open all the way. He was extremely surprised to see Cloud there. His eyes were full of joy as he stared at them. He gazed at them for a moment and then moved to the side for them to enter, himself lost for words. He closed the door behind them and turned toward them and held his arms open.  
  
"Cloud! I wasn't expecting you, not that I'm not happy, but god damn where you have been all these months!" Cloud just stood there looking aimlessly about, but his gaze landed on his gun hand or former gun hand. The silver gun hand was gone from his arm and instead there was a metallic hand there that Barret flexed once or twice while he watched. He quickly tore away from it and examined the room.  
  
Barret's hopes went down as he saw him ignoring him. Barret had looked over from Cloud and back to Tifa, but something he didn't want to see caught his eye. Tifa's shirt was sticking to her and her nipples were showing. Barret quickly turned and turned a dark shade of red that was even visible on his dark skin.  
  
"Um...uh... Tifa...um you're...ah..." He said pointing at her shirt. He she looked down and immediately turned red. She quickly covered herself with her arms and looked down as her blush intensified as Cloud turned toward her. Tifa looked really embarrassed, but her attention was quickly diverted.  
  
In came a very happy Marlene. Her arms flung out in front of her as she flung herself onto Tifa's legs. Barret watched on with a smile on his face as she hugged her legs. Cloud looked blankly at her entrance and quickly diverted his attention to something else in the room. Marlene let go of her and looked up at her. Her whole entire shirt was wet now, but Marlene didn't care. Barret scooped her up and placed her on his left shoulder. Tifa looked over to Cloud who ignored the other two. She elbowed him in the ribs and looked angrily down at her with another death glare. She just stuck her tongue out at him and cloud rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Oh come on and talk with us. You know you want to." Tifa tried to persuade him.  
  
Cloud looked away and said quietly, "No..."  
  
"Oh come on, just a few sentences." She said poking him some more with her elbow.  
  
Cloud turned around and yelled down at her, "I said NO!" Tifa was taken back by him and tears started to build in Marlene's eyes. Cloud flung the door open and stomped out into the raging storm.  
  
He hated to be with other people, especially when they tell him to do all these things ever since Sephiroth was gone. He started back for the gate hoping to get back to the confines of the mansion. He started walking down the street when he heard soft foot steps behind him. He knew they were Tifa's. So he ran. He turned down a side street and down and alley. He could still here Tifa behind him so he kept ruing. He finally came to a large patch of woods. It seemed to be a park of some sort. He ran into there. He could still here her behind him, the thudding bouncing off the trees. Then they stopped. He guessed she was too tired to run. He stopped and turned around. He was expecting to see Tifa panting for breathe but only saw her feet being dragged behind a bush and disappearing. He stood there for a moment before finally coming to his senses. He ran after them into the bushes, and pushed it out of the way.  
  
His Buster Sword was of no use here. He couldn't find a thing in the dense undergrowth. He then hit something hard. He fell back and landed hard.  
  
He heard a man yell, "OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!! OH SOMEONE IS TO GOING FUCKIN' PAY!!!" Cloud stood up and peered over the bushes. He spotted two men. One of them had a long red cape and a black shirt on under. The other man was on the round rubbing his head and yelling every curse in the book. Vincent looked up at Cloud and an actual smile appeared on his face.  
  
"If it isn't Cloud..." Cid looked up at Cloud and a smile sprung from his face as well.  
  
"Cloud?! How the hell of ya been? What the hell have you been thinking locking yourself up in that old mansion?" He said punching him lightly on the shoulder. Cloud gave Cid him a trade mark death glare. Cid immediately backed off and went next to Vincent.  
  
Cloud started off into the woods, but Vincent said to him, "Hey what are you doing out here anyways?" Cloud stopped and turned around.  
  
"Tifa... was being dragged away..." He said blankly. Cid looked at him with a look of surprise.  
  
"What?! Well then what the hell are you doing here?! COME ON!" He said yanking Cloud and Vincent into the woods.  
  
That just got them lost even more. They were running around in the woods for what seemed hours. The rain didn't help either. It seemed to be getting worse at that. All of them were soaked to the bone and it just agitated Cloud more. They finally came to what seemed like a path, not very neat, but still noticeable to be an old path of some sort. They followed this for a while until they came to a small clearing.  
  
There was Tifa. She seemed even wetter n they were. She was sitting on her legs, one leg sticking out from under her. Her arms were hanging limp next to her. Tifa was obviously crying. Cloud went wide-eyed as he saw her first. Before he could do anything for her he felt an extreme pain in the back of his head. He fell forward being on the verge of unconsciousness. Before he was totally knocked out he could see a silhouette off someone coming behind Tifa and hitting her over the head. At that moment he hated himself. He hated himself, because he couldn't do a thing for her and then all went black for him and the rest of them......  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tifa was the first to wake. They seemed to be in a forest... on a riverbank. She looked around and saw Cloud, Vincent, and Cid not far away. They were all sleeping though. She was still wet all over. He ran over to Cloud and bent next to his face.  
  
"Cloud! Cloud wake up! Cloud!" Cloud's eyes flickered open. At first his heart was filled with joy at seeing Tifa, but then the memories came back to him, and the joy was quickly replaced by loneliness and sadness. He leaned up from his sleep and looked about him. His Buster Sword was still strapped on which made him some what happy, but didn't show it. He walked over to Vincent who got up as well. Not long after that everyone was awake.  
  
Cid started up the bank and found himself on a road, a dirt road to be exact. He looked up and down the road. He saw a group of people walking there way. It was a fair amount. He could say it was about, 5 or 6 of them, most where laughing and talking. Cid ran back down the bank  
  
"Eh! There's a group of people coming this way!"  
  
"Well that's good! At least we can find out where we are!" Tifa yelled back at Cid. Cloud looked up from his seat on a rock and watched the approaching group. They seemed nice enough. They looked kind of different. 3 of them seemed to where a different style of clothing while the others wore clothes kind of like there's. Cloud stood up from his seat, which made everyone look at him. He ignored there stares and walked up to the road.  
  
Sano stopped laughing for one second as Yahiko finished up his joke. He looked at Cloud in the middle of the road.  
  
"Hey you guys hold up." Sano told the others. They all stopped and looked over to Sano for an explanation, but got none from him. Cloud started walking up to them with an intimidating sword on his back. Then Tifa ran up in front of Cloud and whispered something in his ear. Cloud turned back to the other 2 and Tifa walked up to Sano.  
  
"Um, hi. I was hoping you could help us out with something" She said all the while covering her chest.  
  
Sano sighed and said, "Here we go again. Just follow us... We'll explain everything."  
  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
That's it for this chap. Did you like it? Well tell me how much in your review. You read it you might as well tell me if I did it right. Well until next time, when Kairi from Kingdom Hearts finds her way into Ancient Japan! 


	5. Kairi's Despair

Fourth chap is done and ready for reading. Kingdom Hearts is the setting for this one. It's a Kairi/Sora one, but Sora doesn't get to go. Poor Sora...: ( Oh well we don't need to be distracted. Now please r+r.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it. Same with Rurouni Kenshin. No smart remarks here either.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
The Wandering Heroes  
  
Chapter 5- Kingdom Hearts  
  
The day had been a beautiful one indeed. The sun was shining brightly down on the young inhabitants of Destiny Island were having a fun time on the beaches and tropical trees of the nearly perfect island. Probably the most popular of these inhabitants was Sora, the former wielder of the keyblade. It had been put to rest after Sora had diminished the darkness. The heartless were no more than an old memory to Sora and the others that they had tormented. Riku and King Mickey had been rescued from Kingdom Hearts and it had been sealed on both doors, the light and the dark so no others would have to deal with the same things they went through. So Sora went back to the island reassured that the other worlds were safe, especially since the gummi barriers went back up. All of his companions went back to serving the honorable King Mickey, former wielder of the counterpart of the light keyblade.  
  
The largest island was filled with laughter of children. The small structures had become much larger and more numerous on the island. Kairi sat on the dock her feet dangling over the edge, her toes lightly touching the water making ripples in the calm water as she swung her legs back and forth. She had grown a lot taller and became even more beautiful than when Sora first started his journey. She still wore the same outfit though, a bigger size, but the same style. It seemed that she really liked the clothes she wore; it reminded her of her father, before he became a puppet of the heartless, for some reason. Selphie was sitting next to her talking with her about typical girl things. The subject they were currently on was boys. Selphie had told Kairi about her crush on Tidus and was asking her if she could have her some advice.  
  
Kairi started giving her opinion on what she should do, "Well what happened with me and Sora was after he came back for a while during his time away, well we usually just talked a lot about stuff went swimming sometimes, just hung out. Shared a few laughs and just had a good time. But that all came naturally, which is what I think you should do with Tidus." Kairi then turned around as she heard footsteps coming up the dock. It was the blonde spiky-haired boy. He had also gotten much taller than when Sora first left.  
  
"Hey Selphie! Wanna go and hang-out for awhile, everyone else is training and stuff." Selphie pushed herself up from the edge of the dock and walked up to Tidus.  
  
"Sure!" She said in her squeaky voice. Tidus smiled and started running back up the beach. Selphie started running up the dock and stopped for a second. She turned her head around and winked at Kairi and gave her thumbs up. She turned back around and followed Tidus back with her well known run.  
  
Kairi turned her back to the two and faced the breezy sea. Her brown hair was much longer now. It was a wonder how she managed to take care of it in the sandy islands, how did she keep the crusty sand out of her hair anyways? No one really knew except for her. She closed her eyes and let the sea spray hit her face, welcoming it happily. Kairi's hair went flying all over the place as a big gust of wind hit her.  
  
"Hey Kairi!" She shook her self out of the trance and turned toward the source of the voice. There stood the ever famous Sora. Same outfit, same hair, same voice. One thing had changed though. He was a lot taller.  
  
Sora walked up to Kairi as she stood up from her seat and walked toward him as well.  
  
"Hiya Sora! Where have you been all this time?" She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Riku had challenged me again, so I just beat him quick. He's gotten rusty. He ran off somewhere after. He shouldn't be such a sore loser." He said looking around to see if he was walking nearby. Sora turned his gaze back to Kairi and smiled a smile of innocence down at her. Kairi looked at him with a different look though. She had a slight frown on.  
  
"You guys are at it again? Don't you tell me it was over me again. I thought I made it very clear to Riku that I didn't like him like that, only you, and to just give up! Stupid thick-headed..."  
  
She was interrupted by Sora who said, "No, no, and no! It wasn't about you. He just wanted to get some training I guess. Don't worry about Riku. He can take care of himself. Come on lets go see what everyone else is up too." He said putting his arm around Kairi and walking over to the small island with the papou tree on it. They could see Wakka training with Yuffie, in the distance, who had come to visit them. It seemed Cid built a special gummi block that allowed normal ships to fly in-between worlds and through the barriers. He sure was a genus when it comes to gummi blocks.  
  
Riku had been pacing back and forth in the secret place under the tree. He had matured too and was a lot more muscular with a large sword balanced on his shoulder. His other hand was holding his forehead as he walked back and forth.  
  
"Stupid Sora, god I hate him sometimes. Always with Kairi, he thinks he's some kind of casanova or something. And he thinks he's the almighty warrior of the universe just because he used to have the keyblade." He said to himself, with notes of sacristy in his voice at times. He sat furiously on a boulder with small doodles on it that they had drawn as children.  
  
Riku gazed along the walls at them. He found himself standing up and walking around the small room. He started to get happier and a lot of his anger disappeared. He smiled at a small one of Wakka throwing his blitzball at Sora's head and Sora with googly eyes. Kinda like this, @.@. But to his dismay he came across two pictures of two of the children, Kairi and Sora, both looking at each other. The one of Sora was very well done and the one of Kairi was done a lot more poorly, Then he noticed something else. There were 2 drawings of papou fruits, each of them handing one to the other. He knew automatically knew who did it and what they meant by it.  
  
Riku's anger flared. His muscles tensed all over his body. His arms expanded stretching his shirt to the brink. He pulled his arm back into the air, his hand in a large fist. Riku slammed it hard into the dirt wall, making a big hole in it. He yanked his arm back out and did the same with the other hand. Riku continued to do this until the area above the drawing was totally decimated. He stood there sweating and panting for breathe while clenching and unclenching his hand. He let out a very loud yell, venting the rest of his anger out of him. He leaned himself against the remaining of dirt wall." Damn you Sora..."  
  
While Riku's back was turned a man, of very tall height, stepped out of the shadows. His long black trench coat was buttoned all the way to the top of his neck. He adjusted his black shades and running his fingers through his slick jet black hair,before clearing his throat to get Riku's attention. Riku perked his eyebrows up at the sound and spun around toward the sound. Then he saw him. He looked him up and down before coming to his head and engaging into an intense glare.  
  
"Excuse but are you Riku?" The mysterious man asked him. "Why? who wants to know?" Riku asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, Riku, I've come to offer you something, the opportunity to have what you always wanted. The love of Kairi, the respect you deserve, and your rival out of the way." He finished coldly.  
  
"What! But I didn't tell I was Riku!" He said with an intense tone of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Don't underestimate me child. Anyways do you except my offer?" He replied.  
  
"Are you crazy? You're just like Ansem. He promised me I'd get Kairi, but he just used me as a puppet for his plans. And I'm not going to fall for it a second time" He explained to the man defiantly.  
  
"Well I can understand why you are so protective of yourself. But my offer has a very different addition and isn't being given to you by some stupid fool who underestimated the true power of the heartless. I will give you all this and you'll never have to see me again. Never talk, never hear, and never see me again. You don't even have to give me anything in return. So what do you say?" Riku turned around and resumed his position. He was obviously contemplating the deal, so the man just stood there and waited patiently for him to finish.  
  
Riku turned slowly around and stood totally upright and smirked at him.  
  
"Alright I'll accept you're offer. Now how will you do all this?" The man smirked himself and lifted his hand. Riku started curiously at his hand. 'What the hell is this guy doing?!' He thought in his head. Just as suddenly as he raised his hand he let it fall to his side.  
  
"Well I've done my part. Now go and see the power that has been instilled inside you," He said stepping back into the shadows hence he came. Riku looked down at his hands to see if anything changed. Nothing looked different.  
  
"What kind of stunt did he pull? Guess he was just bluffing. Oh well, guess I'll go and see what the others up to." He said shrugging it off and walking out of the hole.  
  
He let the warm sunshine flush over his face. He scanned his surroundings and saw, not far away, everyone, except Tidus and Selphie at the little island. He ran over to the small house nearby and pushed open the old squeaky door. He stepped inside the shady room and walked up the stairs. He opened the door up there and started across the bridge as the wooden boards creaked under his weight.  
  
Sora was laughing at Wakka, who had been hit in the head with his own ball when he saw Riku walking over to them. He waved over to him and smiled at the same time. Riku waved back and ran over to them right past the two fighting and he jumped over to the papou tree that bent over the water. He sat down next to Sora and laughed some as Yuffie knocked Wakka over the head with the side of her large shuriken.  
  
A few days later as the sun was setting, Riku was walking over to the dock to grab his boat and head home. What he didn't expect was Sora and Kairi living the drawing he had seen but a few days ago. To his dismay that was exactly what he saw. Sora and Kairi were sitting on the tree each handing the other a papou fruit, the fruit that would intertwine there destinies forever. Riku looked up at them in surprise. His jaw had dropped open, but he didn't care at the moment. Riku was overflowing with emotions. The anger, sadness, despair, a broken heart... each one surging inside him at the time. Then he ignored all of them, save the anger. He wasn't holding back. It soared to its full potential then and he started feeling a power appearing in him. An unknown power, far beyond what he had ever achieved. His emotions weren't the only thing that was changing, but his physical appearance, too. Riku's skin started to change to a metallic sort of formation appeared on him. A metallic exo-skeleton as it was revealed to be as it developed more. His eyes turned red, total red, no white at all. His hair turned into quills and his clothes melted into the formation. Long black wings sprouted from his back and he started to growl low. The transformation was complete. There stood a hulking monstrous beast, a mountain of muscle and metal exo-skeleton.  
  
The beast/Riku let out a bellowing roar that alerted all in the islands. Kairi fell into the water as Sora reached down trying to grab her. She let a small scream before falling flat on her back into the sea. Sora looked up at the beast and turned wide-eyed. He jumped up from the tree and started running for the ladder. The huge beast lunged into the air as his wings spread to there full length. His silhouette gave a grimacing feel to any who saw him in this form. He glared intensely at a frightened Sora and dived at full speed toward him his fangs bared as he narrowed his eyes. His claws were flung out in front of him as he grasped onto Sora's head with his right hand. He flew higher into the air and tossed Sora feebly back down to the small island with little effort. As he crashed into the land a large cloud of dust and rock rose up from the ground and engulfed him in it. The beast smirked as he looked down at his beaten victim. He slowly descended to the ground and landed next to Sora's body as the dust cleared, while he started to calm down some. Riku spat on Sora's limp body, smirking evily.  
  
Kairi watched on as the beast flew slowly down from the sky and landed next to Sora. She looked on in disbelief. She finally regained herself and ran over to the ladder. She quickly climbed it to the top of the small island. Kairi ran past the beast nudging his elbow and kneeling down next to a bruised and unconscious Sora. Riku looked down at her and thought 'What the hell have I done...' as he began to change back to normal. Kairi's face started to stream with tears. Kairi knelt down and laid her head on his chest, hoping it would wake him. Riku started toward her, but he stopped himself knowing he would only make it worse. Riku ran and hid away on a small uninhabited island of the group of isles he lived in.  
  
Kairi stood there all night just crying over an unconscious, possibly in a coma, Sora. She finally cried herself to sleep lying on top of Sora. In her dreams she had been running, running, and running down a long corridor looking for Sora. She didn't know where he went or why, but she just ran and ran for as long as she could remember and then she started crying. She flopped onto the floor her body sprawled out. When Sora walked up to her and knelt next to her face. His soft delicate wiped away a cold tear from her cheek. Kairi looked up at Sora. Her heart had nearly exploded with joy. Kairi clutched onto his hand and hugged it, as it rubbed onto her cheek. After that she couldn't remember a thing.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`  
  
Kairi woke in a dark dim room. There was one window in the room, with a beam of sunshine coming through. She turned her head over and saw what looked like a wooden sliding door. She leaned forward and found she was lying on a bed on the floor. She slid out from under the covers and walked over to the door. She was wearing a long silk white nightgown and her shoes had been taken off. She slid the door open and peered out.  
  
It seemed to be a courtyard of some sort. There was a small pond in the middle and large rocks and other natural assortments. She stepped out of the room and walked along the pathway staring at the pond in the middle, as the sun beamed down at her.  
  
"Oh! You're awake." Kairi jumped a little and turned around toward the feminine voice. She saw who the voice belonged to. It was a woman; she was about normal height for a woman. She had long raven black hair that was let loose on her back. Her light blue kimono glistened some what in the sun.  
  
"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Kamiya Karou, Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style. And owner of this dojo, but you can call me Karou like everyone else." She said politely.  
  
"I'm Kairi. Not much of a title to speak of." They both giggled some after she said that.  
  
"But may I ask where I am?" Kairi said a bit confused.  
  
"Don't worry; there are more people that are here that are in same situation as you, I expect. You'll fit right in!" She said giving her a reassuring smile. Kairi smiled back at her hoping Sora was ok.  
  
;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;  
  
Well that's it. I hope you liked it. And please REVIEW!!! Ok too much energy there. Well thanks for reading. And I'm finally done telling you guys on how they are brought to together. Now I can start the tale on there new adventure, until next time people. See ya later! 


End file.
